


Moonlight

by fantasticlily



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlily/pseuds/fantasticlily
Summary: 无缩进排版五稿，存
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight

怎么会突然要入伍呢？  
看不到未来的时候，还是会特别想他啊。  
所以又要逃避了。

首尔的清晨弥漫着雾气，薄薄地笼在低空。潮湿的空气里还浸着暮春的寒意，却已是能穿单衣出门的时节了。五月在他的记忆里似乎总是特殊的，曾经是因为快乐，后来却变成纠缠的回忆。  
金俊勉从床上坐起来。因为疫情缘故终止大部分行程的他获得了久违的空闲与睡眠，此刻睡得头昏脑胀，未打理的头发乱糟糟地盖在脑袋上，发尾还透着些许栗色。天大概已经亮了，窗帘边沿的缝隙透出泛白的天光，他抱着被子发了会儿愣，终于下了床，一把拉开了窗帘。阴沉沉的雾天并没有给房间内带来多少光亮，一只黑白的鸟从窗台边上飞走，落到一旁的树上。  
说是鸟儿，以他的视力看在眼里也不过就是一团黑白色块，金俊勉打了个哈欠，顺手开了窗户。风从缝隙里吹进来，扬起额前的碎发，晨间扑面而来的凉意激得他打了个寒战。那只鸟在树上大声叫唤，他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，那鸟便停下来，扑棱棱拍着翅膀飞走了。他眯着眼睛盯着远去的模糊小点，心里猜测也许是喜鹊，而后又有点吃惊自己的反应。他又在原地愣了会儿，回头去摸手机，检测到重力自动亮起的电子屏上是他仔仔细细记过的日期：5月2日。  
今天是他的生日。  
他想起来了，五年前的那天早上，他经历过的最刻骨铭心的一场离别的早上，窗户边上也有一只喜鹊在叫。  
金俊勉再次望向那只黑白鸟儿消失的方向，扶着窗沿的手指猛地扣紧又松开。他叹了口气，整个人仿佛瞬间失了力气，嘴角扬起一抹嘲讽的笑。  
“不是都说是会带来好运的吉利之鸟吗？”  
“为什么总是在这种时候出现……”

金俊勉醒来的时候，依稀察觉身边人已经坐起来倚在床头了。他迷迷糊糊地仰头，窗帘拉开了半边，灰蒙蒙地透着天光。昨夜睡得太晚，他还未清醒，下意识地把头往旁边人身上蹭，隔着一层薄睡衣下是少年人温热的身体和熟悉的气息。他寻了个舒服姿势，后知后觉地意识到小孩坐起来可能是为了替自己挡光。  
“Tao啊，”他咕哝，听到人答应了一声，“怎么醒这么早啊……”  
“睡不着了……”他感觉身边人动了动，好像是转过来看自己，接着有只手伸过来替他扯了扯被子，“哥怎么醒了，是嫌太亮了吗？要不我把窗帘拉上？”小孩说韩语是一贯软软的腔调，金俊勉摇摇头，心里莫名安定，伸出一只手抓住他的衣摆。  
“时间还挺早的，今天没什么事，哥你再多睡会儿吧。”  
黄子韬声音很轻，金俊勉恍恍惚惚觉得有点不对，但又说不上来是哪，只觉困得不行，转眼又沉沉睡去，等再醒来的时候，天色就已是大亮了。他挣扎着坐起来，惊觉自己一只手压着黄子韬的大腿，抬头才发现他还保持着那个姿势坐在原处，似乎根本没动过地方。金俊勉慌忙挪开手：“我又睡了多久？是不是影响你了？”  
“没事的，反正本来也睡不着。”黄子韬摇了摇头，冲着他安抚地笑了一下，猫咪般的唇角勾起漂亮的弧度。  
他看上去很疲惫，原本就像黑眼圈的卧蚕隐隐泛着青黑。金俊勉皱起眉，抬手去揉那头柔软的棕发，习惯性地开始絮絮叨叨：“呀，怎么会失眠呢，黑眼圈都出来了……”  
他念叨了两句，脑子逐渐清醒运作，顿时想起黄子韬年初在偶像运动会上受的伤：“怎么回事？是不是脚踝又疼了？”

“感觉还好吗？”这是那场篮球赛结束之后，成员们问黄子韬最多的问题。每当这时，他总会笑一下，勾起猫咪一样的嘴角，说着让大家放心之类的话。金俊勉时常是坐在他身边的那个，或者是替他跑腿的那个，小孩有时候过意不去，扯着哥哥衣服撒娇，“哥，让我自己来嘛……”金俊勉就会瞥他一眼，把两只手从衣服上往下扯，语气极尽嫌弃：“呀，拜托先照顾好自己吧。”  
他也会伸手揉揉小孩的脑袋，开个老套的玩笑：“毕竟我可是Tao的妈妈啊。”然后自己先笑得一脸傻气。但这不代表他真的开心。恢复训练的这些日子，他独自发呆的次数越来越多了，有时候也会失眠，一闭上眼脑子里全是黄子韬偷偷摸着脚踝皱眉的神情。金俊勉不知道这个要强的小孩对人这般轻松模样有几分是装出来的，他只能尽自己所能照顾黄子韬，减轻他不必要的运动量、管制他的饮食起居、给他很多很多的维生素。黄子韬偶尔也会皱着鼻子苦着脸嫌维生素饮料难喝，或者拖长尾音撒娇要炒年糕和炸鸡；更多的时候他都是全盘接受，乖顺地服从哥哥的专权，护具、冰敷，然后在金俊勉在的时候，把脚塞到他怀里。金俊勉一开始还会假意冲这个不知天高地厚的小孩竖眉毛，后来渐渐也就变成很自然的事情。他当然也知道抬高伤脚有助于血液流通循环，于是每每抱在怀里总会细心地再垫高一点。  
一向任性张狂的小孩突然转性，难免不教人觉得奇怪。金俊勉偷偷观察黄子韬的时候，老觉得自己像个特殊时期的特务，或者变态跟踪狂，但他又实在放心不下。护具戴了两个月还没摘，日常也离不开拐杖，黄子韬不是个娇气的脾性，他心知肚明这伤怕是比表露出来要严重，应该要更多的休息。他曾三番五次尝试从人口里套话，奈何这小孩口风咬得死紧，每每无功而返，一颗心高悬着落不到地上。  
这段时间，黄子韬开始躲他了。说是躲，其实是背开他出去的次数增多了。金俊勉心里担心，但又不能责难什么，他只是在同一个团队里的哥哥、队长，没有什么权力真的束缚住谁。黄子韬越来越经常消失在他周围，再出现的时候又对自己的行踪闭口不提，他隐隐有了些不祥的预感，却只能暗自担忧。  
果然，四月初的时候，黄子韬终于被镜头抓了个正着。这些对他们偶像艺人向来是吃人不吐骨头的好事媒体们，给了蛛丝马迹能编出一整张网，霎时间惊涛骇浪，各种队内不合和遭受公司冷遇的言论铺天盖地。其他成员拿给他看到的时候，他本来想辩驳什么，或者至少发表些评论，但最后只是张了张嘴，心里忽然很没有底气。  
那天晚些时候，他寻到黄子韬，一言不发地把人搂进怀里。小孩低着头，毛茸茸的脑袋顺从地靠在他颈间，任他搓圆捏扁的模样好像一只大型宠物。金俊勉想开口问他为什么不找人陪他去，可又害怕听到答案，只是下意识地把他搂得更紧。黄子韬比以前瘦了，身上的骨头硬得硌人，好像吃了许多苦。他心里空落落地不着边际，居然有些害怕松手，仿佛松了手，下一秒怀中人就会飞走，在他的世界里消失不见似的。  
那一种空落落的虚无感，此后很长一段时间一直在他心头盘踞，教他再难有片刻安宁。

黄子韬只是笑了笑，转头望向窗外。几声清脆的鸟鸣传入房间，他似乎怔了一下，像是为确认什么似地瞪大眼睛，疲惫的神色里显出些许复杂的安慰来。“哥，你看，是喜鹊啊。”他笑嘻嘻转过头，“今天也许有好事要发生呢。”  
金俊勉茫然地眨眼睛，他不太明白黄子韬为什么突然说这个，正想开口，就见人看了眼手机，打了个夸张的哈欠，偏头靠到了他肩上。  
“哥……让我靠会儿……”小孩语句含糊地撒娇。金俊勉叹了口气，调整姿势让人靠得更舒服，温热的吐息扑打在颈间，有些发痒。他觉得自己脸上大概又露出那种被其他成员吐槽过很多次的宠溺和疼惜了。是什么样子的呢？反正肯定不会像其他成员说得那么恶心——他勾着嘴角恍惚地想。黄子韬似乎是累了，很快就呼吸均匀地进入梦乡，却不知梦见了什么，睫毛颤动，眉毛也紧皱着。他下意识地伸手想抚平那眉间的皱痕，手伸到一半却又缩了回去。小孩昨晚没睡好，现在好不容易睡着了，还是不要打扰了吧。  
正盯着黄子韬的睡颜发呆，门口忽地传来窸窸窣窣的声音，金俊勉迅速转头，见是经纪人，绷紧的身体放松下来，偏头给了一个探询的目光。经纪人打手势示意他出来，想来是有事。他皱了皱眉，有些惋惜被打搅了宁静的相处时光，但经纪人的话不好违背，也只能想办法起身。担心黄子韬睡得浅，他小心翼翼地翻身把人搂进怀里，托着后脑和后腰一点一点放平在床上。似乎是感觉到离开了哥哥的肩膀，黄子韬细碎地哼了几声，金俊勉俯下身，靠在耳边轻声安慰：“是哥哥，哥哥在呢。”“哥……”小孩咕哝了一声，伸手环住他的脖颈乖巧地蹭蹭。柔软的嘴唇擦过裸露的皮肤，金俊勉猛地颤栗，心跳顿时错了一拍。他慌慌张张在心里斥责自己——不过是被弟弟亲一下，这么激动是要做什么！而后怔了半晌，想起经纪人还在门外，慌忙尽可能轻柔地从黄子韬的臂弯里钻出来，边理头发边匆匆走向门口。  
“好像理解为什么单单找你了。”经纪人瞥了他一眼，微微挑眉，“Tao睡着了？”  
“嗯，”金俊勉点头，有些不明白前一句话，但经纪人看上去心情并不太好，他不好追问，于是只关切道，“哥，什么事啊？”  
“去换身正式点的衣服，”经纪人没回答，看了眼手机开始催他，“换快点，我们边走边说。”

“谁来了？””Tao的父亲。”  
“要做什么？”“要带走Tao。”  
“带去哪儿？”“回中国吧，不知道。”  
经纪人在路上同他的这段对话直如晴天霹雳，惊得金俊勉好半天不能思考，只是机械地跟在后面。出了宿舍楼，上了经纪人的车，他还浑浑噩噩不知身处何处，直到车子经过K-Star Road路口，在公司旧楼旁打了个拐弯，才慢慢找回理智镇定下来。  
“黄先生态度很强硬，并且指名道姓说要见见你，可能因为你是队长吧。”经纪人握着方向盘解释道，语气并不和善，想来这位黄先生在他眼中似乎很是个麻烦。金俊勉不太喜欢这种对艺人家属的态度，但又不得不承认这其实是经纪公司一贯的作风。他佩服这位黄先生亲赴异国他乡的魄力，又下意识替他担心：黄先生是否会说韩语？公司有没有刁难他？他倚着车窗在最后一段直路上发起了呆，而后才隐隐约约察觉自己已经有些偏离的立场。  
见到黄先生也就是停车再加乘电梯上楼几分钟的事，这位自称是黄子韬父亲、经纪人口中黄先生的中年男人绝非等闲之辈，和善的表情下掩藏着锐利的目光。他自己带了翻译，是个年轻的小伙子，垂着眼恭敬地站在身后。金俊勉不着痕迹地松口气：原先还在担心人家吃亏，现在看来没这个必要了。他忽地开始懊恼起自己这身浅灰的西装太不够正式，早知道要见的人是黄子韬的父亲，就该选那套炭色的，领带的花色也该好好搭配——  
“……黄先生，这是金俊勉。”  
猛然回过神，经纪人的手已经在使力推他后背，黄先生也笑眯眯地看着他，金俊勉慌忙鞠躬道礼，扶着右手腕握住伸过来的手，才发现自己掌心不知何时已经发潮。他对自己不小心显露出的紧张感到有些困窘，好在黄先生一副并未在意的模样，仍然是笑眯眯地又转向经纪人。三个人分成两边面对面坐下，年轻的翻译立在黄先生右后方，他们客套一番就开始唇枪舌剑，只有金俊勉安静拘谨地坐在一旁。他清楚经纪人带自己来无非就是满足一下黄先生的要求，并非真要自己说些什么，便只稍低下头盯着桌子旁听。黄先生冷静地操持着商业谈判的姿态。进入正题后，他的脸上就再看不到一丝笑意，阴沉沉地板着，只有在提及黄子韬时才会流露出些许波澜。他和经纪人的交涉，金俊勉没能认真听，大脑在听到翻译说出“错过最佳治疗时期”那几个字的时候就一阵轰鸣，再也分辨不出一点外界的声音了。  
他想，一直以来欺骗自己黄子韬会很快好起来、他们十个人可以不用再面对分离一起走下去，终于是无法继续了。  
其实早该撑不下去了。如果说黄子韬坚持在二巡首尔场上台还给了他一丝希望，台湾SBS的所谓伤势复发就是当头棒喝。他应该想到的，韧带撕裂这种伤，就算完全不运动，短短一个月又能恢复多少呢？遑论黄子韬还强撑着参加训练和通告了。是他一直自欺欺人，宁愿相信所谓习武身体好恢复得快的鬼话；是他心思愚钝，见人皱眉不曾往深里揣测；是他不够警惕强硬，早知如此，当初万不该心软怀了侥幸，应当把人按在床上躺着才是！  
可是、可是……  
他一个小艺人，当真有能力把黄子韬按在床上躺三个月吗？  
他记起了小孩软磨硬泡求自己要参加训练，也记起了偶然间听到经纪人说不出席活动会影响组合形象，记起了二巡的冷板凳和艺兴的个人工作室——这些曾经被他选择性遗忘的一切的一切此刻全部翻涌上来，裹挟着强烈的暗示意味要将他吞没。暮春四月，房间内还打着暖气，金俊勉却觉得自己好像泡在冰水里，四肢百骸都浸着彻骨的寒意。他手脚冰凉、身体僵硬，全部的气力都用在了维持坐姿和面部表情上面，身旁两个人来来回回谈了许久，好像都同他无关似的，声音晃晃悠悠飘在九霄云外。  
事到如今——  
事到如今，他还能为黄子韬做些什么呢？  
时间漫长得好像走了一个世纪，身旁的人忽然起身，他心里一惊，脑子却还是懵的，直到关门声响起才勉强反应过来经纪人似乎是说去洗手间。黄先生这时竟转头望向他，声音听得出极力在放温和：“你好，是金俊勉没错吧？”  
“是，黄先生您好，”他有些意外，努力想挤出一丝微笑，脸上的肌肉却僵硬得不受控制，想来怕是有些狰狞，“我是金俊勉。”

“……俊勉？”  
“嗯？什么事？”  
“呀，俊勉，你有在听吗？”车子转过一道弯，经纪人握着方向盘叹气，“怎么回事，从刚才就一直心不在焉的，现在和你说的事情可是很重要的啊！”  
“对不起对不起，刚刚走神了，”金俊勉连声道歉，正襟危坐，“哥你再说一遍，我这次一定认真听。”  
“行吧，”经纪人摇摇头，“你记好了，等下见到Tao，一定得想办法劝他留下来。”  
“这是公司的意思，千万要记住了。”  
金俊勉愣了一下，偏头望过去，经纪人皱着眉紧盯着前方，看不清眼中的神色。他忽然觉得很疲惫，从心底涌上来的无力感占据全身：“不能让他走吗？”  
路口的信号灯由绿转黄再转红，经纪人急踩刹车，惯性带着金俊勉往前一冲，安全带下皮肉的痛感把他完全带回现实——他怎么忘了，这些都是利益至上的商人啊。  
“俊勉啊，我知道你们关系好，我也知道你一向明事理，所以才会同意让你帮忙。Tao于情于理都不能在这种时候离队，公司也不会允许他解除合约，个中关系我想你也都明白——”经纪人顿了一下，转头看向他，正色起来，“俊勉，你不会让我失望吧？”  
金俊勉沉默了。他觉得自己似乎应该再说点什么，但又什么都说不上来，最后只好垂下目光，自我催眠似地点了点头：“是，我明白了，我会尽力的。”  
暮春的风从半开的窗户抚过脖颈，却完全没有任何温度。他靠回椅背，摊开手，掌心里一片亮闪闪的汗渍。方才是他失态了，这对他这个称得上身经百战的队长来说不可谓不稀奇。他应该举止得体，应该妥善地处理好任何问题，应该为团体做出最有利的选择，无论何时、无论何地、无论何事。他理解公司对这件事情的处理方式，他也明白自己作为下属艺人应当尽力维护公司名誉；做练习生做了七年，期间或经历或听闻的经济纠葛并不少见，其中当然也不乏身边认识的面孔。世间冷暖，人情淡薄，他早清楚最明智的选择一定是独善其身，可眼下却无法平和冷静地遵循这个认知，十几分钟前黄先生所说的话始终在脑海里难以挥去。  
不该是这样的，怎么会变成这样呢？  
为什么偏偏是他？为什么偏偏是他们？

练习室的灯光是刺目的冷白，光亮的木质地板充当了唯一的暖色，金俊勉瘫坐在地上，愣愣地望着墙角发呆。他知道倘若他抬抬头，就能从占据整面墙的镜子里看到自己的憔悴和狼狈，原本板正的西装到处是皱痕，回头不知道要花上多少时间打理，但他已经不在乎这些了——此时此刻，他脑子里想的全是黄子韬，想他身上的伤，想他微笑着说没事却又暗自皱眉，想他早晨靠在自己肩头的睡颜。  
好歹是队长，自打成团起黄子韬受过多少次伤，金俊勉不说最清楚，至少基本都没错过，从训练到舞台展示再到跑通告、上综艺，大大小小明的暗的扳着手指远数不上来，多少次严重得他暗自心惊。小孩又是个嘴硬的，舞台上失误摔了说没事，隔天身上就闻到药膏味儿，只有受了一点小伤的时候才会说出来，吵吵嚷嚷地撒娇要安慰。虽说是所谓队内武术担当，虽说确实从小就开始习武练武，可人毕竟不是钢筋铁骨，区区一副血肉之躯，再强壮也难免会有遭受不住的时候。这一次黄子韬的伤势他一直有关注，向来服从安排的小孩居然几次三番请求休息，足见伤情不容小觑。可公司仍旧漠然至此，他想默不作声都已经困难，更要如何才能开口劝人留下？  
从出道就担任队长的金俊勉没介意过领奖代表致辞感谢，没介意过承担部分管理与运作，没介意过不是最年长也尽力关照所有成员；showtime团综里赢了游戏却依然下海，看日出许下的愿望也是希望团队发展越来越好，一直以来他都勤勤恳恳、兢兢业业履行队长职责，甚至可以说乐在其中，可他现在居然头一次后悔了。  
倘若他从来不是EXO的队长，今时今日他断不用坐在这里，纵该有千般犹疑、万般神伤，都不会同他有一分一毫关系。  
金俊勉，他笑自己，你怎么会搞成这样呢？

众所周知，EXO的武术担当Tao是一个卧蚕像黑眼圈、说话软糯喜欢撒娇的功夫小哭包。在M队他是板上钉钉的忙内，在EXO完全体他胜似忙内——九个哥哥和两个弟弟似乎都很乐意纵容这个小孩子心性的成员，虽然偶尔也会抱怨两句，但多是出于善意，转过头就又闹在一起。哥哥们宠弟弟自然不用说，这两个弟弟也好脾气地顺着最小的哥哥，倒是让金俊勉很出乎意料。他难免好奇，本想旁敲侧击去问问原因，后来就打消了念头——钟仁和世勋刚刚成年，说到底也还是小孩子，哪里会管那么多，能玩到一起就是喜欢了。再后来他反应过来自己也不过才稍长人三两岁，就连大哥珉锡今年也只能算堪堪二十出头的年纪，其实都是小孩子罢了。好在成员们都挺合得来，偶尔起了争执，吵完架有人调解调解也能和好如初，让他这个队长当得也不至于太心力交瘁，虽然有时候威慑力没有大哥强，好歹甜还是多过苦的。唯独有这一件事，他心里总要犯点嘀咕——他的“妈妈”人设。  
七年练习生生涯里，金俊勉见证了无数组合出道，立人设这种吸粉操作早已见怪不怪。原是公司和自己商议起了Suho这个意为“守护”的艺名，他也确实是喜欢唠叨和关心成员，出道时候的人设本是EXO的守护，可后来不知何时画风一转，他成了EXO的“妈妈”，甚至说是Tao的“妈妈”，这就让他有点细微的尴尬了——说到底毕竟还是男人，突然被安上女性角色的定位，多少还是有些违和。可是粉丝喜欢，他也只好顺应着说，别扭归别扭，当作为组合人气做的一点点自我牺牲确也无伤大雅。他私底下仍是唠唠叨叨的老样子，成员们也都清楚哪部分是人设，只偶尔闹得欢了提两句当玩笑话，偏偏事件的另外半个主角——黄子韬本人——似乎不小心当真了。于是在他日常唠叨的同时总会伴随一个叽叽喳喳的小奶音，或者一米八三长手长脚的巨型挂件，金俊勉有时候头疼于这小孩的单纯直率不谙世故圆滑，可又难免心软，不忍拆穿惹人难过。一来二去，慢慢居然也就习惯了。

癸巳年正月，大望刚过，空气里还弥漫着一丝节日的气息，宿舍各处没吃完的坚果放在花花绿绿的容器当中，原本油润的外壳在光下隐隐透出干涩。金俊勉独自倚着沙发扶手坐下来，给自己剥了个花生吃。近几天，回家过年的成员们都陆续回来了，宿舍里又回复到往日的热闹气氛，可他总有一种说不上来的怪异感，好像有什么东西缺失了似的。  
太安静了，他想，似乎很久都没有这么安静过了。  
“俊勉？”门口突然传来一声突兀的轻唤。金俊勉抬起头，经纪人探出一个脑袋，正在冲他招手，声音压得很低：“快过来，有事和你说。”  
他连忙把花生壳碎屑拨进一旁的垃圾桶，起身出了房间。仿佛是被经纪人鬼鬼祟祟的动作传染了，他也压低了声音：”哥，什么事？”  
“Tao好像状态不是很好，“经纪人小声道，皱起眉露出为难的神色，”我刚才在房间看到他偷偷擦眼泪，问他怎么了他又不说。我感觉平时你和他关系还不错，你要不要去看看他？”  
我感觉他更需要Kris，金俊勉腹诽道。他已经意识到自己那种怪异感是源于什么地方了——黄子韬自打回国过年以后就再也没缠着他，前些天还被他看到和吴亦凡打打闹闹。当时没觉得有什么，毕竟那两人从出道开始就一直捆cp，关系好一点也正常，可现在想想，忽然有些不对了。虽说是小哭包，却也不该平白无故掉眼泪的，会不会是吴亦凡同他说了些什么？  
能说什么呢？他匆匆道别经纪人就往黄子韬房间走，路上倒是想明白经纪人为什么这么在意了：再过两天M队有越南行程，可不好出什么岔子。金俊勉停在门口定了定神，低低的抽泣声从门内传出来，心里不由得紧了一下。“Tao……”他小心地推开门，声音卡在喉咙里。角落里蜷缩着的那个身影肩膀一耸一耸地颤抖，闻声受惊似地回过头。  
一瞬间，金俊勉什么话都说不出来了——平日里那一双漂亮灵动的桃花眼通红着，泪水氤氲在眼眶里又滚落，满面都是湿淋淋的。  
黄子韬看到他，瞪大眼睛似乎想说什么却又止住了，迅速回头用袖子抹了两把眼泪，转过身站起来：“哥，有什么事吗？”  
带着鼻音的哭腔又闷又令人心慌，金俊勉慌忙带上门，快步朝人走去。“怎么哭了？”他把声音放得轻柔，“告诉哥哥，怎么了？”  
黄子韬没作声，只低头垂着眼睛。金俊勉心中疑虑，却又无从问起，见人满脸泪痕便伸手想擦一擦，不料刚碰到却被偏头避开了。他一愣，手僵在半空。黄子韬似乎也有些错愕，一副做错事的表情抬起头很快地瞥了他一眼，又低下去，仍是不吭声。他比金俊勉高半个头，为了不让人看到脸，此刻竟是要把脑袋埋到胸口上去。  
“Tao啊，”金俊勉叹了口气，垂手扶住黄子韬的肩膀，“真的没有什么要和哥哥说的吗？”  
他微俯下身去看黄子韬的脸，视线相对，那双红肿的桃花眼刺得他心里发疼。他再一次伸出手——这次黄子韬没躲开，指腹贴上微凉的泪痕，细细地一一拭去。黄子韬还是没说话，金俊勉直起身，揉了揉他的头发。  
“要抱一下哥哥吗？”他微笑道。  
黄子韬抬起头看了他一眼，视线偏到一边，似乎做了好一番思想斗争才终于下定决心，磨磨蹭蹭上来抱住金俊勉。他没像以前那样亲昵地搂脖颈，只是小心又克制地环住腰，把脸轻轻贴在哥哥的肩膀上。金俊勉皱了皱眉，伸手揽住黄子韬肩膀把人拉近。他觉得自己这个身高好不方便，倒像是自己靠在弟弟怀里似的。黄子韬低着头，许是刚才哭得狠了没平复过来，还在轻声抽噎，发丝轻轻扫过他颈间的皮肤。金俊勉想了想，一只手吃力地环着黄子韬的肩膀，另一只手去口袋里摸手机——五点差一刻。  
他做了个决定——  
“还难过的话，哥哥带你出去玩好不好？”

通往N首尔塔的缆车是南山一道著名的旅游风景线，出镜过不少知名的电视剧，每逢节假日，游客络绎不绝，几个小时的等待时间都是家常便饭。就连是工作日晚高峰的现在，售票窗口前都排着不少人。金俊勉在售票处排队等候时，几乎被游客的气氛感染得有些失神，成为艺人后的生活虽然比练习生时期要宽裕一点，到底是失去了大部分的个人时间，若非做什么相关的节目，这种地方也很难再说来就来了。他向来是个听话又省心的艺人，说带人玩的本意也不过是打算在宿舍周边走走转转，可看着小孩兴奋地掏出手机、操着不甚标准的韩语问能不能去南山看看的时候，他居然鬼使神差地同意了这一出格的目的地。  
就在几十分钟前，他拉着黄子韬避开经纪人，乔装打扮，辗转数趟公交来到了明洞。1988年奥运会后，江南地区正式经济腾飞，迄今已逾二十余年，二人横跨汉江，一路向北，颇有种逃离城市的魔幻感。  
金俊勉回头望向街边的黄子韬。小孩双手揣进口袋，戴着口罩的脸藏在衣领后面，在寒风里把自己缩成一个球。察觉哥哥的视线后，他兴奋地挥起手，倒真像个等家长买票的孩子了。  
什么啊，这么人高马大的孩子，金俊勉失笑，心情好地也招招手给了个回应。他不由自主地想起自己那个“妈妈”人设——什么事都想要亲力亲为地做好，希望能照顾别人让人开心，总是想得很多所以比谁都谨慎——除开性别定位，他似乎确实挺像组合里一个事事操心的家长的。  
“您好，”  
那没办法了，自己好像还挺愿意的。  
“两张缆车往返票，能刷卡吗？”

冬日的晚八点，天已经完全黑下来了，璀璨明亮的霓虹灯光勾勒出城区不同于白天的面貌，头顶漆黑的天幕布满细小遥远的夜星。金俊勉肩并肩站在黄子韬旁边，闭上眼深吸了一口气，迎面而来的山风裹着植物和泥土的气息灌进他的鼻腔，清新的寒意从头顶径直透到脚底。在偏僻的地方摘下口罩这样自由地呼吸给了他一种错觉，好像他也不过只是个普普通通的二十岁青年，和朋友一起出来郊游，没有什么能束缚住他们的青春。  
许久没有这么放松过了，从出道以来一直拼命努力，接各种通告、说各种话、做各种事，之中部分委实毫无下限。他有时也怀疑，是否红就意味着这种无休止的炒作和营业、是否这真是他想要的；可他心里知道他不想放弃七年练习生涯等来的出道机会，他想红、想做歌手、想成为很棒的艺人，所以必须经历这些。但是再如何有信念，精神上也难免有疲惫的时候，队里的其他成员可以偶尔耍赖偷懒，而他作为队长，自己努力练习带好头的同时还要兼顾成员们，一刻也不能松懈。他的肩膀上压了太沉的担子，却无法像其他人那样轻易表露出脆弱，不到二十二岁的年纪成为十二人团的主心骨——他不是不想，是他不能啊。  
衣袖传来轻轻的、试探的力度，金俊勉转过头，黄子韬小心翼翼的神色映入眼帘。  
“谢谢哥哥带我出来玩。”小孩的眼睛还有些红肿，扯着他的衣袖小声道谢。  
金俊勉笑了笑，刚想答没事，就见人不自然地移开视线，面上流露出一股不安来。他正困惑，就听黄子韬嗫嚅道：“我知道南山挺远的，本来也没报什么希望，没想到哥哥居然真的同意了，带我偷跑出来坐缆车、看N首尔塔，我真的特别开心。”  
他停顿了一下，声音蒙上一层哭腔：“之前……之前是我不懂事，给哥哥添了很多麻烦，以后……不会再缠着哥哥了。”  
金俊勉吃了一惊，蓦地瞪大了眼。他有些发懵，脑子一片空白，对面黄子韬又哭了，正徒劳地用手背把脸抹花。他想出声安慰，张开嘴却不知道该说什么，黄子韬这时已经抽噎着继续：“明明只是人设和营销手段而已，我却以为是真的，哥哥想必也觉得我很傻吧……请不要讨厌我，以后……以后保证不会了……”  
这回金俊勉听懂了。有关为什么黄子韬这几天会疏远他、会一个人躲在房间里哭，有关面对自己所有的迟疑和闪躲，他全部都明白了。他忽地有些慌张：“不是，不是这样的……”  
他说不下去了。不是这样的吗？他分明确实只当是人设、分明确实为此苦恼过，黄子韬现在不过是把他一直不忍心说的话说出来罢了，他又何必在这里装圣人呢？  
可是他怎么会……怎么会很想抱抱他呢？  
黄子韬连吸了几口气，把眼泪强压下去，挤出一个难看的笑容：“哥哥不用骗我啦，我也不是小孩子，之前不明白是我不对。”他好像彻底冷静下来了，吸了吸鼻子，再开口就是轻松的语气：“不早了，哥哥想要回去吗？”  
金俊勉没有回答。他做了个深呼吸，四下望望确认没有人关注这边，上前两步抱住黄子韬。他能感觉到怀中人的身体因为惊讶变得僵硬，但他没有放手，而是抱得更紧了。心脏在左胸腔里怦怦跳，喉咙也紧张得有些干涩，他把头埋在黄子韬的肩膀上想了一会儿，然后他听见自己的声音——  
“Tao，不是的，不是这样的，是真的想对你好。”  
他说得很慢，也没有看黄子韬，音色闷在布料里，却一字一句都清清楚楚。  
是的，是真的想对他好，所以才会纵容他台上台下的放肆、陪他闹、哄他开心。这世道什么时候变得不让人说真话了呢？连篇的谎言掩藏了真实的情绪，教他自己都分辨不清了。  
半晌，黄子韬终于放松下来，伸手回搂住金俊勉的脖颈，肩膀一耸一耸地轻声抽泣。金俊勉沉默地拥着这个年轻的弟弟，任由他把脸往自己衣领里塞，蹭了一路湿淋淋的泪水。  
他说：“没事的，Tao，没事的。”  
他又说：“你有没有饿？我们等下去吃炸猪排吧，南山的炸猪排好有名的。”

狎鸥亭的小公子金俊勉，习惯了做个听话的乖乖仔，习惯了无保留地付出，习惯了承担“妈妈”的角色。他不是队里年纪最大的，却也毕竟是哥哥辈，觉得家里条件好一点，应该要多照顾成员们。同意担任队长也是出于这方面的考虑，作为资历最深的练习生，应该负起这份责任。他并没有什么别的念头，也从来没有期待过什么，不过是很自然地做着一切，从未想过有一天会在自己那个所谓“儿子”的身上，得到一些特别的回报。  
那一个冬夜南山上的拥抱、凛冽寒风中冰凉的面颊、颈窝间滚烫的泪水和冒着白气的呼吸，十九岁的异国少年纯真又热烈，莽莽撞撞也胆怯怕生，却全身心地依赖着他。倘若他真是个女人，那时候胸中梗住的说不上来的感觉大可以归结为母性。可他当然不是谁的妈妈，他不过是个初出茅庐的新人组合队长，黄子韬也不过只是队里年纪比他小的成员，他们连血缘关系都没有。  
就为这说不清道不明的感觉，他开始关注黄子韬、开始不厌其烦地絮叨他的生活，仿佛真的成了镜头前自我介绍里说的“Tao的妈妈”。半是习惯半是服从人设的EXO的守护金俊勉，从此刻开始，真正入戏了。

练习室的门外传来一高一低的脚步声，一步一步好像踩在心上，金俊勉闭上眼睛，他似乎都能想象到黄子韬会是怎样的一副隐忍神情，捱着脚伤的痛楚走过这条熟悉的长廊。曾经无数次被察觉却又被搪塞过去的皱眉和咬牙、避开视线独自拄拐出去买药，这个死心眼的小孩瞒着大家咽进肚子里的血和泪，他如何能这般迟钝、到现在才明白？  
也许……也许那时他能多帮他说句话就好了；也许他能再多关照他一点；也许他甚至可以说服他把实情告诉其他成员，大家坐下来一起想想办法，总好过一个人死撑。可是这些都是也许，就像现在他也许应该去搀扶他，都已经是无法做到的事情了。  
金俊勉向后倚靠在墙上，听着一高一低的脚步声进了门，朝自己过来，最后停在面前。“哥……”预料中的声音响起，他睁开眼睛，尽管做好了心理准备，还是觉得心脏一紧——黄子韬明显是哭过了，正眼圈通红地望着他。小孩抿着唇欲言又止，沉默半天，以一个别扭的姿势护着脚踝也坐了下来。金俊勉心里清楚，这是在等自己开口呢。最初的迟疑和纠结过去，他此刻居然意外地平静。黄先生说的话再度回响在耳畔——  
子韬那孩子固执、也傻，为了兄弟感情不要身体了。我心疼啊，怎么劝也劝不动。  
“Tao啊，”他直起身，冲着黄子韬笑道，“我说你昨晚为什么非要和我睡一张床，原来是知道今天要走了啊。”  
好不容易劝动了，答应跟我回来了，还非提个条件，说他走可以，但得他队长同意才行，队长要是不同意，他决不会走。  
“还以为你只是一时心血来潮想同我亲近亲近呢。”  
他还说他要亲自向队长确认。  
“Kris走了，Luhan走了，现在你也要走了吗？”  
金小兄弟，我理解你作为公司立场想要留下子韬，但他的脚伤真的不能再拖了。子韬他念及兄弟情分才硬撑这么久，你能不能也看在兄弟情分上，考虑考虑，帮我劝劝他？  
“那你……就走吧。”  
他看着黄子韬倏地怔住了，嘴唇微张，满脸不可置信的神色。小孩失措地扯着裤子的布面，好半天才憋出一句话：“哥，我走了，你不挽留一下我的吗？”  
还是和以前一样的直白，有什么说什么啊。金俊勉在心里叹了口气，挑眉道：“你要走，我又留不住你。”  
“留得住，”黄子韬像受了什么刺激一般，突然往前一扑，前倾着上半身盯着金俊勉的眼睛，颤声道，“哥哥，你要留是留得住的。”  
金俊勉没有动。面前人眼瞳里光影闪烁，声音逐渐带了哭腔：“机票是今天晚上的，行李收拾好了，接我的车子现在就在楼下等着，我只要你一句话。你要是不想我走，没有人能让我上那趟飞机。”  
小孩红着眼眶，一字一句把每个音都咬得清清楚楚。泛了水光的桃花眼直勾勾地瞪着，竟是让他恍惚了一瞬。  
他听见黄子韬问：“哥，你告诉我，你到底想不想我走？”  
他想吗？他当然不想，此时此刻，他唯一的想法只是拥抱黄子韬，像他台上台下曾经无数次做过的那样紧紧地抱住他、拭去他的泪水、告诉他没关系，哥哥在呢。可是他这个哥哥能给予他什么呢？他不能抚平他的伤痛，不能救他脱离火坑，他能为他做的唯独只有这最后一件事——  
我知道了。  
“Tao啊，别问我，问我有什么用呢？”他笑道，“你走还是留，于我又有什么关系呢？”  
“我是挺照顾你没错，但你不会以为是真的吧？我们出道也三年了，你还分不清什么是人设和营销吗？”  
“骗人，那次在南山你明明……”黄子韬瞪大眼睛反驳。  
“南山那次是经纪人看你心情不好，怕影响后面行程，让我哄哄你罢了，不然你以为我们偷跑出去，怎么会只被他训两句就完事？”他错开黄子韬惊愕的目光，摆出一副漫不经心的神情来。  
“那你对我说的那些话也……”  
“假的，逢场作戏糊弄你而已。”  
“逢场作戏……”黄子韬失神地念叨，“我当时也这样说，你为什么不承认？”他猛然抬头，神色里满是急切和希冀，“金俊勉，你在骗我对不对？你是不是在骗我？”  
金俊勉笑道：“我为什么要骗你？”他逼迫自己正视那双混着震惊和受伤的熟悉的眼睛。他知道他必须让黄子韬相信，现在自己所说的每一句话都没有半分虚假。  
“不信、我不信……”黄子韬不断地摇头，“既然你想我走，那我也只能走了，但我不相信之前那些都是假的……”眼泪在眼眶里打转，他偏过头避开视线，哽咽着止住了声音。  
金俊勉面无表情地坐着，他挺佩服自己这时候还能保持住面部管理，或许是因为他演技高超，但或许更多的还是因为心脏似乎痛得麻木了，怎样的刺激都好像与他无关了。  
黄子韬吸吸鼻子，粗鲁地抹了两把眼泪。“我问最后一个问题……”他咬紧下嘴唇，涨红着脸死死地盯住金俊勉，“和我在一起的时候，你是有真心快乐过的吧？”  
心脏一阵刺痛，看来并非完全麻木了。金俊勉扯起嘴角，尽管他觉得那不过是一抹苦笑：“你想听什么答案呢？没有意义了呀。”  
没有意义了呀。  
如果我真的这样做了，我不需要什么感谢或补偿，我只希望您照顾好他。当然，这点用不着我担心的，对吗？  
他看着那双湿漉泛红的桃花眼里的光慢慢黯淡下去，恍恍惚惚想起早上面前人还靠在自己肩头撒娇。那时的黄子韬倘若猜到会是这种结果，会不会也像自己现在这样心如刀绞、肝肠寸断？  
再回过神的时候，他只来得及看到一个踉跄离去的背影。有那么一瞬间，金俊勉觉得自己几乎就要跳起来追上去，告诉黄子韬没有，不是这样的，刚才自己说的所有的一切全都是假话——没有人设、没有营销，和他在一起的什么都是真的。其实他很想留住他，其实他根本舍不得他走。  
但他明白自己绝不能去追。他也清楚，这背影的主人不会再回到他身边了。  
金俊勉向后靠回墙，觉得眼眶酸涩、胸口发闷，于是仰起头闭上眼睛。  
他想起了那个冬天他们偷跑去南山玩，在N首尔塔上写爱情锁时不约而同许下的愿望——  
EXO永远相爱吧。  
已经分崩离析、再回不到从前了啊……

那只喜鹊早已飞远了，西南而来的风抹去所有的痕迹。金俊勉半倚靠在窗台上，任凭凉风吹乱自己的头发。风起之处可是他的故乡吗？东向西海，可曾有见过那个桃花眼的少年？  
灰色的风沉默着在城市间穿行，晨雾在银杏扇子似的叶片上结成透明的水滴，江南城区鳞次栉比的高楼逐渐显出清晰的轮廓，由近及远黑压压一直矗立到天边。他忽然觉得这座他即将生活了二十九年整的城市好像一座巨大的牢笼，而他的天使早在五年前就离他远去。  
他从未后悔自己做过的任何选择，只是他很怀念曾经，怀念那段在他记忆里如此灿烂以至不甚真实的日子，怀念那样青涩、赤诚又冲动的自己——二十四岁的金俊勉愿意为黄子韬做任何事，包括亲手推开他，让他去过更好的人生。  
Tao啊，你有没有恨过我？现在还是一样吗？  
他闭上眼睛，嘴角勾起无奈的笑意。  
要恨也是没有关系的，从五年前做出选择的那一刻起他就不在乎了。这世界可太大了，两个人分开就再难重逢，遑论有如此恩怨纠葛的他们还各属异国、遥隔一片宽阔的西海。  
生日快乐啊，Tao。  
你离开之后，我又坚持了五年，如今已是第九个年头，我真的有点累了。但是我想，你大概也不会希望我放弃，所以我会继续坚持下去，竭尽我所能，一直到最后一刻。  
只是在这之前，我可能还是要暂时逃避一下了。  
自西南远至的风里仿佛还带着水汽，湿润地触碰他的脸颊。  
他拨通了经纪人的电话。


End file.
